Benutzer Diskussion:Sonnenblitz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bienenflügel (Diskussion) 14:59, 23. Mär. 2013 Infos Hallo Sonne ^-^ Also die Charakterboxen waren, soviel ich weiß, für die NebelClan-Katzen. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie man Charakterboxen erstellt (auf dem Handy würde es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gehen). Tut mir leid. LG, deine Hallo Sonne, Hmm ich hab keine Ahnung, wann ich wieder in den Chat kann. Vielleicht am Donnerstag oder am Freitag, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Die Idee finde ich gut ^-^ LG, deine Biene (Diskussion) 09:00, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Computer geht net mehr keine ahnung wan ich wieder kann wird aber noch dauern 14:21, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Sonnenblitz Hallo ich würde gern dem Sonnen Clan beitreten und wollte dich nach einem Charakter fragen. Es wäre schön wenn du mir so bald wie möglich Antworten würdest Mit vielen Grüßen Silberflug (Diskussion) 17:37, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Sonneblitz ich wollte dich fragen ob ich einen Charakter spielen darf :) Lg Komentennacht (Diskussion) 17:41, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC)KometennachtKomentennacht (Diskussion) 17:41, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) So ich habe mich entschieden ich würde gern Silber übernehmen ich hoffe das geht. Silberflug (Diskussion) 19:13, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey ich hab mich entschieden ich würde gerne LIchtjunges spielen ... Muss ich dan Klangherz auch übernhemen ( würde mir nichts aus machen ) Bin seit gestern wieder da, Compi geht wieder :D 20:26, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Klangherz Hallu ^-^ Also ich habe Komet informiert und sie findet es toll und freut sich ^-^ LG (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 11:57, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) RE: Drachenzahn/Feuerzahn Hallo Sonnenblitz, bitte sag mir ob Krieger oder Kampfkoordinator MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Anfang einer neuen Welt.''24px 12:54, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ok Krieger und Kampfkoordinatoren sind ''KEINE'' älteste!!!!!!!!!!!!!11ELF!!!!! [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a'de'']]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Anfang einer neuen Welt.''24px 16:17, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Zeremonien im NebelClan Hi Sonnenblitz, ich weiß, dass mit den Zeremonien ist extrem blöd... Ich wollte Blade schon seit einer Weile mal darauf ansprechen, aber ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr im Chat gesehen. Neubesetzung wird wahrscheinlich nicht passieren und wenn, dann ist der Chara weiterhin an Bunt vergeben, wird jedoch von jemand anderem gespielt, so lange bis sie irgendwann wiederkommt. Das klingt vielleicht blöd, aber Bunt war eine ziemlich gute Freundin und wir geben weiterhin die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass sie doch irgendwann wiederkommt ;D. Ich denke, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal im Chat sehen, werde ich einfach kurz Buntstern übernehmen und ein paar Zeremonien durchführen. Oder jemand anderes macht das! LG Gewitter Sry wegen eben... Das war mein bruder nicht wundern... Komme deswegen heute nciht mehr in den chat, wegen diesen Ar*** 18:07, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE: Opalauge Hi Sonnenblitz! Ich hatte dir mind. 4 mal im chat und auch einmal privat gesagt das du Opalauge haben darfst^^; Schöne Mitternacht noch, MFG [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o'Bl'a''de]]''Das Ende einer Fantasie ist immer der Anfang einer neuen Welt.''24px 23:01, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Eine bitte Kannst du eine kätzin im Sonnenclan für mich erstellen?Vielleicht Sturmpfote-Dunkelgraue Kätzin mit blauen augen und sprenkeln (WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 15:43, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC)WINTERSTURM Bild für Zapfenpfote thumb|274px Hier ist das Bild für Zapfenpfote wenn ich was verbessern soll sag's mir Phoenix Pheasant (Diskussion) 10:40, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist das BoxenBild für Zapfenpfote, wenn es nicht passt sag mir was ich ändern soll. left Phoenix Pheasant (Diskussion) 07:55, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC)